frozenfandomcom-20200223-history
Frozen Wiki:Conduct policy
In order for the site to run smoothly, all users must comport themselves in a civilized manner to promote a sense of community. Discussion Disagreements over improving the site are sure to occur; however, this does not mean any user has the right to act out in a manner that hurts the community. If you must criticize the actions of another user, it is required to be done in a constructive manner. Do not attack other users with the use of expletives or clear intent of provocation. Constructive criticism is being able to process and offer your thoughts and opinions to give feedback that is both courteous and friendly. By explaining what you like or dislike in this manner, you provide feedback that is useful. This separates constructive criticism from mere rants or complaints. Also, expect to be responded to; not everyone has the same opinion. The point of discussion is to really engage with others and ultimately find the right way to do something. Acting constructively extends to user messages, blogs and their comments, forum posts, and even edit summaries. :Example of unconstructive criticism: "You stupid idiot! Why would you make that edit when it's so obviously wrong? Did you hit your head on a rock or something? Just leave this site." :Example of constructive criticism: "Hello! I was looking over your recent edit and listing Hans as Elsa's ally is incorrect. They have never had any sort of friendly interaction with each other. In fact, Hans even tried to kill her." Edit wars Though everyone is welcome to make contributions to the Wiki, do not engage in edit wars. An edit war is an occurrence where users who disagree over a particular edit repeatedly undo each other's contributions and never attempt to discuss it first. Generally, if there have been three reversions of an edit, the activity is leaning towards an edit war, and the page's content will be reverted to how it was before the war started. After this, the page will be locked by an administrator while the two parties discuss it; the parties involved may face sanctions. To prevent edit wars, it is important to include detailed edit summaries or contact the user whose revisions were altered. And except for cases of vandalism, users who use the "rollback" function should always leave some reasoning on the message wall of the user whose edits were reverted. Personal information Users are not required to disclose any sort of personal information; any user who wishes to do so does so at their own discretion. However, do not reveal the personal information of others. Such an action is punishable by a block, and the personal information will be removed. Vandalism Vandalism is the act of editing in a manner that seeks to lower the quality of the Wiki. Such edits include, but are not limited to: * Removing sections of article text without reasoning. * Replacing article text with gibberish or obscenity. * Uploading inappropriate images or replacing existing images with inappropriate ones. * Creating a new article that consists of off-topic nonsense. * Giving a page to a new, nonsensical title. * Adding external links for the sole purpose of advertising (This is a form of spam). Acts of vandalism will result in a warning and/or blocks depending on their severity. For extreme cases of vandalism, it may be necessary to contact the Volunteer Spam Task Force. However, it is important to draw a distinction between vandalism and misguided acts of good faith. These include: * Adding unsourced information. * Adding information that could be correct but violates the Manual of Style. * Removal of information that the editor may believe to be incorrect.